Fallen
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Gilbert comes to randomly visit his lonely... friend, Roderich. It's always been distant and awkward between the two, can they possibly change it?


Roderich walks his way through his mansion-like house, but it was truly empty without anyone else to inhabit it. The dark-haired male was used to being surrounded by the Italian or Hungarian maid back in the day, but they no longer wanted to visit after they broke free from his country. He still had some soldiers walking around, but they were trained to be professional, rather than make friends. It was he who taught them that, so he inwardly kicked himself for doing such a thing often. Nothing could make this lonely day any different than it already was…

Sighing lightly, the Austrian stalked outside of the front double doors, and ventured down the lengthy steps in strides that made him look professional and strong. The inside didn't matter anyways; it had always been lonely and dark to some degree. Finally reaching the bottom of the steps, Roderich overlooked the progress the surroundings were going through. The recently updated sprinklers suddenly shot him though, and caused his side to get a quick smack of water.

Scratchy accented laughter broke him from gaping at his wet fancier clothing. Ruby irises sparkled, "Well, Roderich, looks like you need to be careful or something will get you!"

The darker-haired male moved so they were quite close to each other, "Oh yeah?" He put up a gloved hand to poke at the firm chest, "If you must be cunning to never have any problems, then-"

"Whoa, Roddy, don't get all angry at me, you're the one who was too close to the sprinkler!" He shooed the older man's hand from his casually attired chest. His laughter finally ended, but the country representative found himself missing it…

Shaking his head quickly, the shorter huffed and then crossed his lithe arms across his chest. It took a minute, but he noticed the usual gate guard walking by, clearly forgetting he was on duty or something. Not bothering to scold the paid man, Roderich glanced over at Gilbert's wandering eyes. Sadly, they were merely scanning over the front yard behind the impressive black metal gates for the first time. It wasn't truly trespassing, since they were technically friends.

Whenever they would try to talk for more than a few moments, it seemed like they were meant to be exact opposites though. It didn't mean that it was truly hate, but something kept them from it. Maybe… some sort of big secret that was hovering over their minds was the culprit. It sounded about right, honestly. Roderich knew he wanted something more than just a friendship with the albino man, but would never admit it out loud to a single soul.

Only when the world country representatives met, would Elizabeta bother him with questions of how close they were. She was determined to get the two together, but Gilbert was undecided actually. Neither knew what he was thinking of at any time, and since he was currently being housed with Ludwig and Feliciano, he was never really seen in a conference either than when he was currently "in trouble" with his younger German brother. It was sad how a grown man still basically needed a babysitter, but nobody said anything, he was annoying yet oddly charming… to the Austrian anyways.

"Why are you here, Gilbert?" Questioned Roderich, his vocals trying to be calm but still had the usually irked undertone.

The younger looked a bit distressed at being asked such a simple thing, "Oh, you know, because I want to see my friend…?" It was odd hearing that spoken for once, but there was no complaining. The ex-country representative had been through plenty, no need to rub it in his face.

Still a bit suspicious regardless, Roderich nodded and started up his house's steps. Upon noticing that the other wasn't following, he paused and twirled slightly on his feet, "Are you coming?"

There was eventually the sound of footsteps and the older kept going until he reached the top. They nearly opened the door together, but the musically excelled male went in first despite the unspoken rule for either women or guests to go in first. Grinning like he was a maniac and following, the albino man finally saw the inside of the giant architecture. It was impressive, and he wondered how long this model has been lasting. "I know, my house is a mess, but please bare with it."

Gilbert nearly spluttered on his words, "This is messy? There isn't anything dirty, Roddy." 'Just awesome-looking stuff that would be so cool to have for myself… or… maybe… No, not yet.' He told himself, and continued until they wandered into the living room. "Holy… How do afford this place?"

Amused, the glasses-clad man paused to allow the gaping to continue motionlessly, "I get paid quite a lot actually, and I am, after all, a country representative." Unable to take that back, he watched guiltily as the opposing male looked crestfallen at that comment. The other sat on a plush couch quietly, and Roderich chewed the inside of his lower lip in thought. Eventually sitting himself down next to the other, the Austrian made sure he gained attention from his favorite Prussian. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Nah, it's cool!" Pretending to smile, Gilbert sat back and Gilbird peeped to be noticed at last. It was hard to though, the yellow baby chicken loved to hide within the wild silvery hair.

"It was not," countered the dark-haired adult quickly.

"Stop apologizing, sheesh," scoffed the albino boy in his high-and-mighty tone.

It grew quiet again for a while, and they tried staring anywhere but each other, but no avail- eventually their eyes met. Roderich grew angry at how the other had too much pride, so he drew closer, eager to change that… "So if you aren't offended by that… What about this?" Before the other had even the slightest chance to respond to the suggesting vocals, the Austrian closed the distance between their faces and kissed someone for the first time. He remembered what the romantic books and movies depicted, and slowly began to snake his arms around the neck of the shocked albino male. Eventually the other pair of sweet lips responded back, and they finally split apart a bit and placed their foreheads together slowly.

Instead of speaking up, Roderich noticed Gilbert starting to choke up and sob. Not liking that twist, the Austrian shushed him sweetly, and pecked the blushing cheek.

"I'm pathetic, Roddy… And not feeling very awesome right now… I mean, besides… what just happened." Sighed the younger gently, "I just got kicked out by Ludwig because he hated how I never gave him and Feli space and for being 'too needy'." Biting his lower lip slowly guiltily, "I don't even have any possessions I like anyways, besides this outfit and Gilbird, so I was going to see if you'd let me stay here. Would you let-"

Their lips were suddenly back together to provide a wordless answer. At last they could fill this lonely void that has been spiraling throughout them so eagerly. They felt like oxygen was not even necessary, that only being together was…

At last they broke apart, but it wasn't willingly, "Hey Roderich," The nickname wasn't appropriate at the moment, decided Gilbert, "Would you like to be awesome with me?"


End file.
